


Nowa rzeczywistość, stare nawyki

by justAleks



Series: Starocie do Bakugan, które dalej trzymają jako taki poziom [3]
Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Slice of Life, even if both of them do their best to ignore it
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks
Summary: Profesor Clay przyłapany na przepracowywaniu się staje twarzą w twarz ze zdegustowanym  Spectrą (który być może z własnej woli postanowił nawiedzić lokalnego naukowca-zombie, kto to wie?).Fic translated into English, link inside.
Relationships: Spectra Phantom | Keith Fermin & Clay Fermin
Series: Starocie do Bakugan, które dalej trzymają jako taki poziom [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999339





	Nowa rzeczywistość, stare nawyki

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [New life, old habits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453199) by [justAleks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justAleks/pseuds/justAleks)



Spectra zawędrował do laboratorium całkowicie i kompletnie przez przypadek. _Naprawdę_. Nie zamierzał się tam znaleźć. Nawet mu to przez myśl nie przeszło, gdy jego grupa została wezwana na zebranie w zamku Zenohelda. 

Po długim i monotonnym kazaniu o tym, jak to Vexosi stali się rozpieszczonymi nierobami, którym woda sodowa uderzyła do głowy (w tym momencie Zenoheld spojrzał na Spectrę w taki sposób, że zimny dreszcz przegalopował mu po plecach) Phantom postanowił pozwiedzać zamek w ramach odzyskania równowagi emocjonalnej i wyciszeniu chęci rzucenia czymś z Zenohelda. Fakt, że jego nogi zaprowadziły go tuż pod drzwi laboratorium numer pięć był czystym przypadkiem. Jednak skoro już znalazł się tak blisko profesora Claya postanowił skorzystać z okazji i sprawdzić czy naukowiec faktycznie przykładał się do swoich obowiązków, czy może pochłonął go jeden z jego pobocznych projektów.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś własnoręcznie siłował się z Heliosem, – wypalił zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język na widok mężczyzny. Clay tylko spojrzał na niego ponuro i upił łyk kawy trzymanej w jednej ręce, w drugiej miał  _ coś,  _ co składało się z blachy i miliona poplątanych przewodów.

\- Też chciałbym powiedzieć, że miło cię widzieć ale nie mam w nawyku kłamać. – Nawet jego głos był zachrypnięty. Spectra zmrużył zirytowany oczy, ale zamiast odpyskować przyjrzał się bliżej naukowcowi. Cienie pod oczami upodobniały go do tego ziemskiego stworka, co to lubi nurkować w śmietnikach — szopa, jeżeli Spectra dobrze zapamiętał paplanie Shadowa, a rozczochrane włosy stały prawie tak samo dumnie, jak misternie ułożony czub Spectry. Nawet zapuszczona broda była nastroszona jakby Claya popieściło 220V.

-Ha-ha, normalnie płaczę ze śmiechu. – Spectra skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Jakaś mała część jego sumienia kazała mu zainteresować się, czy profesor nie planował aby samobójstwa poprzez zapracowanie i czy chłopak nie powinien przypadkiem przemówić mu do rozsądku, ale wizerunek  _ Spectry,  _ nie pozwalał na tak oczywisty pokaz troski. Zanim udało mu się ułożyć skuteczny plan zatroszczenia się o zdrowie naukowca w jak najmniej rzucający się w oczy sposób, Clay odwrócił się do niego plecami i powędrował w głąb laboratorium. 

Phantom przez chwilę kontemplował czy ruszenie za nim to już troska ale postanowił rozegrać to jak zwykłe naprzykrzanie się.

\- Gdzie podziała się reszta twoich sługusów? – zapytał niby mimochodem Spectra rozglądając się po dziwnie pustym laboratorium.

\- Pracują w siedemnastce, miałem już dość plączących się pod nogami idiotów – Clay machnął ręką ni to wskazując na laboratorium numer siedemnaście, ni to na laboratorium numer pięć. Spectra dostrzegł nieludzki bałagan panujący w około i szybko domyślił się, że banicja idiotów musiała mieć miejsce już jakiś czas temu. 

Taka decyzja go nie zdziwiła, już nie raz był świadkiem jak Clay wyrzucał za drzwi swoich asystentów, bo któryś z nich niewyraźnie zapisał notatki, a profesor był na skraju załamania nerwowego spowodowanego nadciągającymi terminami. Spectra dziękował bogu, że sam był o wiele bardziej odporny na stres.

\- I chcesz mi powiedzieć, że pracujesz tutaj całkiem sam?

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Mam do pomocy dyszącego mi nad karkiem Zenohelda. – Phantom przez chwilę starał się samym spojrzeniem zmusić naukowca do odbycia z nim normalnej rozmowy, ale Clay albo był już na ten wzrok uodporniony, albo maska psuła cały efekt.

\- Jeżeli już skończyłeś zabierać mi cenny czas zapraszam do wyjścia. Wierzę, że sam trafisz. – Mężczyzna odprawił go machnięciem głoni. Tej w której trzymał coś z przewodami, z których kilka postanowiło uciec i z cichym “pop” odpadło i uderzyło w ziemię. Spectra i profesor Clay przez moment patrzyli na nieruchome przewody, aż w końcu profesor przekroczył ponad nimi, ruszając w kierunku jednego z mniej zagraconych stołów. Spectra przyglądał się temu wszystkiemu rozdarty.

Z jednej strony Clay miał rację: Vexosi potrzebowali najlepszych maszyn do pokonania Ruchu Oporu (chociaż Spectra wątpił, czy to coś już da), Zenoheld naciskał na wszystkich naukowców, których miał w garści, oraz kilku spoza swojego kręgu skorumpowanych jajogłowych, żeby dokończyli System Zniszczenia Bakuganów opracowany przez samego Claya. A poza tym, Spectra był pewny, że naukowiec przebąkiwał coś o funduszach na system zastępczy, jakby mało było mu ciągłej roboty. 

Z drugiej jednak strony na widok głównego naukowca bezskutecznie starającego się skleić trzymany wcześniej złom taśmą klejącą, Phantom mocno zwątpił w umiejętność mierzenia sił na zamiary profesora Claya. Uczucie podejrzanie podobne do melancholii przepęłzło przez umysł Phantoma, zanim ten zdążył je pochwycić i zamknąć w najgłębszych zakamarkach duszy.

Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu, częściej niż rzadziej, pilnował żeby Fermen Clay, przypadkiem nie doprowadził swoich biednych asystentów do obłędu swoimi okropnymi nawykami i, przy okazji, samego siebie nie wysłał do grobu przez zapracowanie. W ekstremalnych sytuacjach wysyłał Mirę, żeby swoim spojrzeniem smutnego szczeniaka, zagrała na sumieniu ojca i zmusiła go do wzięcia przerwy. 

Tym razem jednak nie był tutaj jako zatroskany syn, a Mira znajdowała się po drugiej stronie Vestalii osobiście napędzając szał twórczy Fermena. Spectra nie chciał wypaść z roli cynicznego lidera, ale nie widział innego sposobu na przemówienie Clayowi do rozumu. 

W czasie kiedy Phantom starał się wymyślić jakiś plan akcji, naukowiec zdążył skończyć pastwić się nad kawałkiem złomu i skupił całą swoją uwagę na światłokopi jakiegoś projektu, prawdopodobnie, zastępczego systemu. Chłopak zmierzwił włosy w zadumie gdy zauważył, że Fermen wpatruje się pustym wzrokiem w projekt położony do góry nogami.

\- Powiedz mi, kiedy ostatnio spałeś? – ostatecznie postanowił zignorować na chwilę rolę najlepszego gracza Pyrrusa i przyjąć z powrotem rolę syna. Clay jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywał się bez ruchu w punkt na planie, po czym utkwił puste spojrzenie w Spectrze. Blondyn zrizumiał jak nieprzyjemne musi być patrzenie na jego maskę. W duchu, pochwalił swój geniusz.

\- Zaplanowałem tygodniową drzemkę na czwartek za dwa tygodnie. – Odpowiedział pusto mężczyzna. Gdyby Spectra nie miał maski na nosie uścisnął by go w geście irytacji z domieszką litości. Poczucie swojskości zagnieździło mu się w sercu, nepomne na próby wyeksmitowania go. 

\- Jesteś już zombie, samo wpuszczenie cię do laboratorium zagraża bezpieczeństwu. Czy tak trudno jest to zauważyć?

\- Jestem najlepszym naukowcem, beze mnie ta grupa idiotów nic nie wskóra. – Clay chyba sam nie wierzył w to co mówi.

\- ...Jesteś tylko vestalianem, brak snu sprawia, że popełniasz idiotyczne błędy, a Zenoheld nie zawaha się cię zwolnić jeżeli go zawiedziesz bardziej niż już ci się udało. – Strofowanie własnego ojca w pełnym ekwipunku Spectry Phantoma było, delikatnie rzecz ujmując, dziwne. Profesor przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Phantoma jak w zjawisko, najwyraźniej dochodząc do podobnych wniosków. 

Odkąd obydwoje znaleźli się pod ‘opiekuńczym’ skrzydłem króla, fakt, że są spokrewnieni stał się pomiędzy nimi tajemnicą poliszynela. Z kocią gracją unikali rozmowy na ten temat, i ignorowali wszystko, coby wskazywało, że się znają. A przynajmniej się starali.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu do Claya chyba dotarła dychotomia zachowania Spectry z jego wyglądem. Szybko zamrugał kilka razy.

\- Ugh, nigdy więcej nie chcę być pouczany przez Vexosa. To nienaturalne. – Wzdrygnął się wstając od stołu i kierując w stronę wyjścia. Spectra obrócił się i ruszył za nim z poczuciem wygranej. Profesor spojrzał przez ramię na swój ognisty cień.

\- Masz zamiar mnie utulić do snu? – Phantom prychnął w odpowiedzi.

\- I tak oto, resztki zdrowego rozsądku opuściły czołowego naukowca. Miej się na baczności, żeby Zenoheld nie dowiedział się o twoim obłędzie.

Wychodząc z laboratorium Spectra postanowił wynosić się z zamku jak najszybciej, jednak zanim zdążył oddalić się za daleko miał wrażenie, że usłyszał maniakalny śmiech Claya. Bark snu musiał naprawdę namieszać mu w głowie, pomyślał, jednak na usta chłopaka zabłąkał się cień uśmiechu.


End file.
